tipitakafandomcom-20200215-history
Mahavagga 9.1
Tipitaka >> Vinaya Pitaka >> Khandhaka >> Mahavagga >> Ninth Khandaka >> 9.1 Adapted from the Translation by T. W. Rhys Davids and Hermann Oldenberg ---- MAHAVAGGA NINTH KHANDHAKA (VALIDITY AND INVALIDITY OF FORMAL ACTS OF THE SANGHA) Chapter-1. 1. At that time the Great Buddha dwelt at Kampa, on the brink of the lotus-pond Gaggara. At that time there was in the country of Kasi (a village) called Vasabha-gama. There a Bhikkhu called Kassapa-gotta had his residence, who was bound (to that place) by the string (of the dhamma duties which he had to perform there), and who exerted himself to the end that clever Bhikkhus from a distance might come to that place, and the clever Bhikkhus in that might live at ease, and that (dhamma life at that residence might progress, advance, and reach a high state. Now at that time a number of Bhikkhus, making their pilgrimage in the country of Kasi, came to Vasabha-gama. And the Bhikkhu Kassapa-gotta saw those Bhikkhus coming from afar; when he saw them, he prepared seats for them, brought water for the washing of their feet, a foot-stool, and a towel. Then he went forth to meet them, took their bowls and their robes, offered them (water) to drink, and provided a bath for them, and provided also rice-milk and food hard and soft. Now those stranger Bhikkhus thought: 'The resident Bhikkhu here, O friends, is indeed good-natured; he provides a bath for us and provides also rice-milk, and food, hard and soft. What if we were to stay here, friends, at Vasabha-gama.' Thus those stranger Bhikkhus stayed there at Vasabha-gama. 2. Now the Bhikkhu Kassapa-gotta thought: 'These stranger Bhikkhus are rested now from their travel-weariness; they did not know their way here before, but now they know their way. It is trouble-some indeed to be busy all one's life for people not related to one's self, and being asked is disagreeable to men. What if I were to provide no longer rice-milk, and food, hard and soft (for those Bhikkhus).' Thus he did not provide any more (for them) rice-milk, and food, hard and soft. Then those stranger Bhikkhus thought: 'Formerly, friends, this resident Bhikkhu used to provide baths for us, and to provide also rice-milk, and food, hard and soft. But now he does not provide any more rice-milk, and food, hard and soft. This resident Bhikkhu, friends, is in anger with us now. Well, friends, let us pronounce expulsion against this resident Bhikkhu.' 3. Then those stranger Bhikkhus assembled and said to the Bhikkhu' Kassapa-gotta: 'Formerly, friend, you used to provide baths for us and to provide also rice-milk, and food, hard and soft. But now you do not provide any more rice-milk, and food, hard and soft. You have committed an offence, friend; do you see that offence?' 'There is no offence, friends, for me to see.' Then those stranger Bhikkhus pronounced expulsion against the Bhikkhu Kassapa-gotta for his refusal to see that (pretended) offence. Then the Bhikkhu Kassapa-gotta thought: 'I do not know indeed whether this is an offence or not, and whether I have made myself guilty of an offence or not, and whether I have been expelled or not, and whether that sentence is lawful or unlawful, objectionable or unobjectionable, valid or invalid. What if I were to go to Kampa and to ask the Lord Buddha about this matter?' 4. And the Bhikkhu Kassapa-gotta put his resting-place in order, took up his alms-bowl and his robe, and went forth to Kampa; and in due course he came to Kampa and to the place where the Lord Buddha was. Having approached him and respectfully saluted the Lord Buddha, he sat down near him. Now it is the custom of the Great Buddhas to exchange greeting with incoming Bhikkhus. And the Lord Buddha said to the Bhikkhu Kassapa-gotta: 'Is it all well with you, O Bhikkhu? Do you find your living? Have you made your journey without too much fatigue? And from what plate do you come, O Bhikkhu?' 'It is all well, Lord; I find my living, Lord; I have made the journey, Lord, without too much fatigue: 5. 'There is in the country of Kasi, Lord, (a village) called Vasabha-gama. There I had my residence, Lord, (&c., down to:) Then those stranger Bhikkhus, Lord, pronounced against me expulsion for my refusal to see that offence. Then I thought, Lord: "I do not know indeed whether this is an offence or not, and whether I have made myself guilty of an offence or not, and whether I have been expelled or not, and whether that sentence is lawful or unlawful, objectionable or unobjectionable, valid or invalid. What if I were to go to Kampa and to ask the Lord Buddha about this matter." Thus I have come here, Lord.' 6. (Buddha replied): 'This is no offence, O Bhikkhu; it is not an offence. You are innocent; you are not guilty of an offence. You are not expelled, and have not been expelled; the sentence by which you have been expelled is unlawful, objectionable, and invalid. Go, O Bhikkhu, and settle yourself again at Vasabha-gama.' The Bhikkhu Kassapa-gotta expressed his assent to the Lord Buddha (by saying), 'Yes, Lord,' rose from his seat, and having respectfully saluted the Lord Buddha and walked round him with his right side towards him, he went on his way to Vasabha-gama. 7. Now those stranger Bhikkhus (at Vasabha-gama) were overcome by scruples and remorse: It is all loss to us indeed, it is no gain to us; we will fare ill indeed, we will not fare well, in this that we have expelled that pure, guiltless Bhikkhu without any cause and reason. Well, friends, let us go to Kampa and let us confess there in the Lord Buddha's presence our sin in its sinfulness.' And those stranger Bhikkhus put their resting-places in order, took up their alms-bowls and their robes, and went forth to Kampa, and in due course they came to Kampa and to the place where the Lord Buddha was. Having approached him and respectfully saluted the Lord Buddha, they sat down near him. Now it is the custom of the Great Buddhas (&c. , down to:) 'It is all well, Lord; we find our living, Lord; we have made the journey, Lord, without too much fatigue. There is in the country of Kasi, Lord, (a village) called Vasabha-gama; from that place we come, Lord.' 8. 'So are you, O Bhikkhus, those who have expelled the resident Bhikkhu there?' 'We are, Lord.' 'For what cause, O Bhikkhus, and for what reason?' 'without any cause and reason, Lord.' Then the Lord Buddha rebuked those Bhikkhus: 'That is improper, O Bhikkhus, it is unbecoming, indecent, unworthy of Samanas, unallowable, and to be avoided. How can you, O fools, expel a pure and guiltless Bhikkhu, without any cause and reason? This will not do, O Bhikkhus, for converting the unconverted.' Having thus rebuked them and delivered a dhamma discourse, he thus addressed the Bhikkhus: 'Let no one, O Bhikkhus, expel a pure and guiltless Bhikkhu without cause and reason. He who does, commits a dukkata offence.' 9. Then those Bhikkhus rose from their seats, adjusted their upper robes so as to cover one shoulder, prostrated themselves, inclining their heads to the feet of the Lord Buddha, and said to the Lord Buddha: 'Transgression, O Lord, has overcome us like the foolish, like the erring, like the unhappy, in this that we have expelled a pure, guiltless Bhikkhu without any cause and reason. May, O Lord, the Lord Buddha accept (the confession of) our sin in its sinfulness, and we will refrain from it in future.' 'Truly, O Bhikkhus, transgression has overcome you like the foolish, like the erring, like the unhappy, in that you have expelled a pure, guiltless Bhikkhu without any cause and reason. But as you see, O Bhikkhus, your sin in its sinfulness, and duly make amends for it, we accept it from you. For this, O Bhikkhus, is called progress in the discipline of the noble one, if one sees his sin in its sinfulness, and duly makes amends for it, and refrains from it in future.'